Teen Titans vs Hurricane Cocoapuff
by Nimrochan
Summary: (OLD WRITING PIECE I may eventually continue it) The sequel to Teen Titans vs. Hurricane Buttercup is finally here! Yipee! Will the Teen Titans adequately prepare for the storm, or are they doomed to madness yet again? Read and find out!
1. Of plywood and window shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or Cocoapuffs cereal (yet).

**Note: **HI EVERYONE! Sorry I didn't write in a while. I don't really have a good excuse. Just lazy, I suppose.

Anyway, if you haven't read "Teen Titans vs. Hurricane Buttercup," then I suggest you do. This probably won't be as long or as funny, but oh well. Read it anyway.

**10:55 a.m. (approximately 3 days before Hurricane Cocoapuff)**

Robin wiped his sweaty forehead as he hung there, dangling 50 feet in the air. He was currently hammering plywood to the many windows of Titan Tower. True, he couldn't fly like some of the others, but that wouldn't stop him from preparing for Hurricane Cocoapuff. The other Titans removed the plywood from before because they believed that staying in a boarded up house was unhealthy (especially for Robin, though they didn't mention this).

As he was hanging there, he noticed that Beast Boy sitting on the couch and watching T.V. He was _supposed _to be shopping for supplies. Robin called him.

"Hello?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Robin."

"Hey Robin! What's up?"

"BB, what are you doing?"

"I'm shopping for supplies, remember?"

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"I can see you through the window."

"What? Are you outside the store?"

"No, I see you sitting there on the couch watching television."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"I can see you through the window as we are speaking."

"You're imagining things."

"Dude, I'm like making eye contact with you right now."

"Um…" Beast Boy smiled and waved at him enthusiastically.

"GET MOVING!"

"Right!" Beast Boy ran out…and went to his room to watch T.V. there instead.

**Note:** Sorry this is so short…I might not be able to continue for a while…can you believe I got homework over the summer? Geez, no rest whatsoever… but seriously, writing these stories should be a yearly tradition. Every hurricane season, some more funny stuff happens to me.

Reviews are LOVED!

Flamers are THRUST INTO THE HURRICANE! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Robin

**Note: **Yes, I'm still alive…Got a review saying "Hurry Up!"...lol...

Shalom y'all! Glad to hear from previous reviewers! Especially Hikari-kun and Aaya-san! (And Rose, of course!) I swear, in a parallel universe somewhere, me and Rose are best friends…ANYVAYS- I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (a million times SO) sorry that I didn't continue this in such a long time. My senior year has started (on August 8th, as a matter of fact; people my age were still vacationing here) and that means SATs and college applications galore.

OK, so on a lighter note…my nephew was finally born this summer (I'm an auntie…_sniffle_). And also, I have experienced a few moments' fame when the local newspaper quoted me on Harry Potter 6 because I was dressed as Hermione when it came out …now, what does all this have to do with the fic, you might ask? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

10:31 p.m. (2 days before Hurricane Cocoapuff) **

Robin paced back and forth nervously. _This is it,_ he thought. _I'm finally going to meet him…_

Yes, after years of waiting, Robin was finally going to meet his favorite hero. Robin saw the door open, and there he was: The Thing.

Robin let out a girlish squeal of mirth and hugged the giant rock…man…thing.

"Oh, Thing!" he cried, letting go. "There's something I've _always_ wanted to ask you!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If you have kids, will people call them Thingies?"

The Thing blinked. "What?"

"And what's up with that name, anyway? 'The Thing'…Why not The Rock? Okay, never mind, that one's already taken…alright, how about The Boulder? Stoney? Rockdude? The Walking Stone hendge?"

The Thing frowned (well he always looks like he's frowning, but he was _mentally_ frowning).

Robin continued. "Heck, man, if I were you, I'd even take 'Sir Smashalot' or something like that…'The Thing' is just so…so…_unsophisticated_...and…and so _demeaning_...

The Thing was thinking hard. "You know, you have a point there…"

"I mean, 'The Thing' is too versatile a name for you. Have you ever been near the Human Torch while he said 'I need the thing' when he was really referring to a pen? You might as well be called 'The Object' or 'The Noun.'"

Suddenly, The Thing burst into tears.

"Why are you crying?" stammered Robin, panicking. "What did I say?"

"Robin?" said a female voice. "Robin! Robin, wake up!"

"Wha…?" Robin woke up; he had fallen asleep on the couch. Raven was standing over him.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" she said. "Where you made The Thing cry?"

"_No_," said Robin, turning red and mentally slapping himself. "That was just a phase, I got over it a long time ago."

"Good, because we don't need you suing the comic book company again-"

"Look, I _told _you, I'm over that phase! They could call him 'The Giant Turdman" for all I care!"

**

* * *

****Note: **OK, sorry, I have to end it there… 

Again, I apologize for the late chapter and sorry it's so short. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL!

-Nims


End file.
